Un trou béant dans la poitrine
by Fluvia
Summary: La douleur. Une douleur intense. C'était ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Son coeur palpitait douloureusement entre ses côtes tandis qu'il tentait de se convaincre qu'il rêvait. Tout ceci n'était qu'un de ses cauchemars, pas autre chose ! Et pourtant... le corps était devant lui. Mort.


**Hello Hello, bijour bijour ! Oyez gentes gens !**

 **Donc pour commencer, petit disclaimer : les personnages de ce manga ne m'appartiennent pas - dommage -, ni l'univers d'ailleurs : tout cela est l'oeuvre de Tite Kubo.**

 **Maintenant : petits bavardages de l'auteure : Donc voilà mon premier OS sur bleach, j'avoue que pour le moment je n'ai pas tout à fait fini (je n'ai fini que les anims). Mais la réaction de Tsukichima lors de la mort de Ginjo m'a touchée ! En plus j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de ce pairing, donc... ;) J'espère sincèrement que ça va vous plaire :p**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Je peux vous conseiller comme musique pour lire avec:** _ **never meant to belong...**_

* * *

 **Un trou béant dans la poitrine**

La douleur. Une douleur intense.

C'était ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Son coeur palpitait douloureusement entre ses côtes tandis qu'il tentait de se convaincre qu'il rêvait. Tout ceci n'était qu'un de ses cauchemars, pas autre chose !

— NON! Ginjo! Non!

Il courut, se redressa malgré les blessures sérieuses qu'il possédait. Il ne pouvait pas croire que l'homme si fort avait été battu. C'était inconcevable pour lui. Il était invincible ! Si fort, doué et talentueux. Impossible à battre. Yukio tenta de le retenir mais il se débattit et se débarrassa de ce dernier d'un vif coup d'épaule.

Il s'agenouilla vers l'homme aux mèches noires qui lui tombaient sur le front. Ses sourcils étranges qui l'avaient surpris la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Et puis il y avait ces yeux, clos. Il y avait tant de fois vu briller la détermination et la joie. C'était ce qui l'avait sauvé de son triste monde.

Alors en ce moment il ressentait un vide intense dans son coeur. De la douleur. De la rage. De la tristesse tellement intense qu'il n'aurait jamais pu croire ressentir cela, lui, Tsukishima, que tout le monde considérait comme le plus froid du groupe et le plus distant. Un désir de vengeance commençait également à poindre dans son coeur et faisait brûler ses veines.

Il regarda de nouveau le visage inanimé qu'il tenait entre ses mains poissées. Un sourire à la fois triste et soulagé était dessiné sur les lèvres de Ginjo. Est-ce que cela voulait-il dire qu'il ne devait pas le venger ?

Ses épaules s'abaissèrent et se relevèrent, tentant de masquer un sanglot déchirant. Il ne pouvait pas survivre sans lui. C'était lui qui avait remis de l'espoir dans son coeur vide et froid d'enfant abandonné. Il en avait aussi donné aux autres, mais était venu le trouver d'abord, lui ! Il lui avait appris le maniement de son _fullbring_ , de l'arme qui apparaissait dans ses mains. Il lui avait expliqué comment se déplacer rapidement. Il avait fait du faible quelqu'un de fort.

Il ne lui avait juste pas appris une chose à vivre sans lui. Comment faire maintenant qu'il n'était plus !? Il ne savait pas. Il avait oublié comment il avait réussi à vivre avant lui. Il ne savait pas comment il avait pu _survivre_ sans lui. En fait il n'avait pas pu. Malgré son jeune âge, il avait plusieurs fois pensé au suicide. Son pouvoir était détestable.

Il se dirigea vers la Shinigami nommée Rukia mais Riruka l'empêcha de l'attaquer. Alors une évidence lui sauta au visage. Pourquoi est-ce que sur les deux seuls décédés lors de ces attaques, est-ce que Ginjo devait en faire partie ? Est-ce que Jackie n'aurait pas pu plutôt mourir à sa place ? Ils auraient dû prendre sa place. Mourir au lieu de celui qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

Il serra les mâchoires tandis qu'une larme roulait le long de sa joue. Il se pencha légèrement et sans savoir si ses compagnons le regardaient ou non il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Il se rappelait de tous ces moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas rendu compte plus tôt à quel point il tenait à lui, pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu lui annoncer ses sentiments avant ?! Il aimerait tellement en ce moment que son pouvoir lui fasse remonter dans le passé et changer ce fait.

Mais non. C'était trop tard. Son pouvoir ne servait à rien quand il devait l'utiliser. Il souffla le prénom de l'homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il resserra son étreinte autour de ses épaules musclées. Dieu qu'il avait mal. Tous ces souvenirs qui lui sautaient à la tête et déchiraient son coeur un peu plus à chaque fois. Il se souvenait précisément du premier moment où il l'avait appelé par son prénom. Il était le seul à le pouvoir. Il se rappelait du son de la voix grave prononçant son prénom qu'il n'avait plus l'habitude d'entendre.

— Kugo… Pourquoi tu me laisses ? S'il te plait… Tu ne peux pas me laisser seul comme cela !

Tout avait commencé une journée. Il se souvenait si bien de la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

* * *

~X~

* * *

Il se sentait désespéré. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire. Cela faisait un moment que ses parents l'avaient rejeté. Il n'avait pas d'amis. Il avait fui le pensionnat - orphelinat plutôt - dans lequel il avait été placé. Il préférait autant se débrouiller seul. Il savait que personne n'allait venir le chercher. Il était assis dans l'herbe, adossé à un énorme arbre. Le soleil de début d'après-midi filtrait entre les branches et les feuilles. Il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir manger ni où il allait dormir. Normalement il s'arrangeait toujours pour trouver quelque chose, mais là… rien…

En fait il n'avait pas envie. Il ne voulait pas utiliser son _fullbring_ encore une fois pour se mettre dans la mémoire des gens et se faire passer pour un fils ou un ami. Il était malade de cela. Il se dégoutait lui-même. Une ombre surgit soudainement devant lui. Il leva les yeux, se demandant si ce serait finalement sa prochaine proie ou s'il n'aurait pas besoin d'utiliser son _fullbring._

L'homme avait deux mèches de cheveux qui lui tombait sur le front, sans pour autant enlever son aspect soigné. Ses yeux marrons semblaient refléter la même chose qu'il ressentait parfois. Un mélange de tristesse, de solitude et pourtant d'espoir. Et l'homme était vêtu d'un vêtement totalement noir. Quelque chose en lui inspirait immédiatement confiance. Un fin sourire, mêlé à de la nostalgie apparut sur les lèvres de l'homme.

— Toi aussi tu es tout seul ? Moi aussi. Tu ne sais pas où tu vas dormir ce soir ? Viens, je vais t'aider et faire de toi quelqu'un qui peut être fier de lui-même. Avec moi tu ne seras jamais plus seul. Fais-moi confiance. Prends ma main.

Et alors l'espoir avait rempli le coeur de Shukuro. Il avait saisi la main que Ginjo lui tendait. Il s'était relevé et c'était comme si sa vie commençait réellement à partir de ce moment.

Le Shinigami suppléant était relativement sévère mais le garçon savait que c'était pour qu'il progresse plus vite. Ils n'avaient que six ans de différence mais leur niveau de maniement des armes était totalement à l'opposé ! Ce shinigami suppléant avait tant de chose à lui apprendre! Il était une source intarissable. En vérité, le jeune homme l'admirait…

— En garde ! Tiens mieux ta garde de ton épée sinon je vais te désarmer. Déplace-toi plus vite tu n'es qu'une proie là ! Voilà ! Sois plus agressif dans tes coups. Je dois sentir que tu veux me tuer.

* * *

Et alors, ils avaient regroupé ensuite un cercle de _fullbringer_ autour d'eux. Un cercle d'amis aussi perdus qu'eux au départ. Dont le chef était bien sûr Ginjo. Personne n'osait lui faire face. Contester, oui, râler aussi. Mais s'opposer totalement, non.

Leur vie comme la sienne au même moment s'était éclairée quand ils l'avaient rencontré. Pourtant, malgré le presque attachement que Tsukishima leur portait, il ne pouvait ignorer cette pointe de jalousie qu'il portait dans son coeur en voyant la même complicité se développer entre le shinigami et les autres membres de Xcution. Il voulait garder Kugo uniquement pour lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire passer leur relation au second plan. Il était la première personne qu'il avait rencontré !

Il serra les dents et tourna le dos. Cela faisait cinq ans que Xcution existait désormais. Il fit un tour dans le quartier sans but existant. Il revint le soir. Il n'avait pas vraiment vu le temps passer, perdu dans ses pensées et un bon livre en mains. Il savait désormais parfaitement maitriser son _fullbring_ et mis à part Ginjo aucun des autres membres ne pouvaient le battre.

Quand il pénétra dans la pièce de leur appartement abandonné par les autres habitants. Tous avaient déjà quitté le salon. Il ne restait en fait que Kutsuzawa et Ginjo. Ce dernier était totalement soul et demandait avec hargne un autre verre. Le barman refusait calmement en lui faisant comprendre qu'il en avait déjà assez bu - tout en continuant de laver tranquillement son verre. En le voyant arriver, le chef de leur groupe avait souri et s'était tourné vers lui.

— Hé, Tsukichima, demande à Kutsuzawa de me remettre un p'tit verre ! Ça peut pas me faire de mal, de toute façon.

Le barman au bandeau cachant son oeil secoua la tête et lui redit que ce n'était pas raisonnable.

— C'est bon Kutsuzawa, je me charge de lui, vous pouvez allez dormir.

L'homme s'était incliné en leur souhaitant bonne nuit de sa voix calme. Il s'était ensuite éclipsé de derrière son bar pour se diriger vers les dortoirs. Tsukichima s'était ensuite approché de son ami et s'était assis sur le tabouret surélevé juste à côté de lui. Le noiraud faisait tourner son verre vide entre ses grandes mains fortes. Il regardait désormais le verre et les glaçons qui fondaient dedans et non plus son ami.

Shukuro lui demanda si tout allait bien et il hocha la tête. Il était totalement bourré, remarqua une fois de plus le _fullbringer_. Il secoua la tête : pourquoi sa manie de toujours vouloir boire autant ne passait pas ? Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire il ne savait quoi exactement, mais Ginjo le devança.

— Shukuro, je me demandais où tu étais parti. C'était débile, je le sais comme tu sais très bien te défendre, mais je me faisais du souci pour toi. Je me demandais comment j'allais faire pour vivre sans toi s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

Le cadet manqua de s'étouffer et toussa pour reprendre contenance. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par tout cela : c'était en plus la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom depuis qu'il avait passé l'âge des dix-sept ans et qu'ils avaient créé Xcution. Et Tsukichima était certain qu'il pourrait très bien survivre sans lui. Mais que signifiait-il alors ?!

Et soudain le visage de l'homme saoul se retrouva à quelques centimètres du sien sans qu'il l'ait vu bougé. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de l'alcool se dégager de la bouche de ce dernier. Et pourtant il n'esquissait pas le moindre mouvement. Il ne reculait pas, ni ne le repoussait mais ne faisait pas non plus de mouvements dans sa direction. Son coeur battait rapidement, il pouvait le sentir battre jusque dans ses tempes. Sa bouche était sèche sans qu'il en comprenne la raison. Les sentiments étaient la seule chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ils étaient consignés dans les livres et c'était tout. Il ne comprenait pas quand quelqu'un pouvait se sacrifier ou faire des erreurs sans nom juste pour sauver la personne aimée.

Et Kugo franchit les quelques centimètres restants entre eux. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, à la plus grande surprise du cadet. Il ne savait pas comment interpréter tout cela. Son esprit scientifique commençait à bouillir tandis que les lèvres fraîches ne se retiraient toujours pas. Le baiser se fit plus pressant et Tsukichima se surprit à y répondre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il semblait y avoir quelque chose de triste dans les lèvres du Shinigami.

La main de ce dernier passa derrière la tête de celui qu'il avait recueilli et se mêla à ses cheveux mi-longs. Il allait maintenant devoir lui expliquer son plan. Cela lui brisait le coeur de devoir faire ça. Il se détacha et s'éloigna de lui. Leur souffle était court et les joues de Shukuro étaient légèrement rougies. Une expression que le plus vieux ne lui avait jamais vue. Elle était pourtant belle, cela changer de son expression froide et sans sentiments. Il serra les mâchoires.

— Shukuro, j'ai un plan pour nous faire devenir plus puissant. J'en ai parlé aujourd'hui au groupe et ils sont d'accord. Nous allons tenter de faire venir Ichigo Kurosaki à nous afin d'en faire un _fullbringer_ et de pouvoir lui voler ses pouvoirs après. Mais pour cela on a besoin de quelqu'un qui fasse l'ennemi. Et ce sera toi. Et pour qu'on joue notre rôle au mieux, il va falloir que l'on soit ennemis. Tu vas devoir modifier nos souvenirs.

— Je ne peux pas faire ça, Kugo ! Tu me demandes d'altérer tes souvenirs ?!

Le concerné hocha la tête. Le _fullbringer_ serra les mâchoires. Comment allait-il pouvoir faire du mal à la personne qu'il venait d'embrasser ?! Et pourtant, lentement, il se saisit du marque-page et le transforma en une épée. Il espérait que quand Ginjo retrouverait la mémoire, ils s'expliqueraient ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir.

Et alors tandis que Ginjo avait un petit sourire, il trancha et revint dans ses souvenirs. Il enleva le baiser de quelques secondes auparavant. Fis en sorte qu'il le déteste. C'était douloureux, mais il obéissait. C'était ce qu'il pouvait faire pour lui montrer qu'il comptait pour lui.

* * *

~X~

* * *

Mais finalement tout ne s'était pas déroulé à la perfection. Et il était désormais seul. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes, tenant toujours le corps de son ami. Est-ce qu'il aurait dû s'opposer à son plan. Est-ce qu'il aurait dû faire autre chose ? Tout cela était de sa faute. Il aurait dû tuer Ichigo tant qu'il en avait encore la possibilité, tant pis pour ses pouvoirs. Il serra les mâchoires.

Il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il se tourna et s'aperçut de la présence de Jackie. Il resserra son emprise sur le corps et se recroquevilla un peu plus. Il était à lui, personne n'avait le droit de le lui voler. Il ne laisserait personne l'approcher. Il ne le lâcherait pas, jamais. Il voulait mourir avec lui. Ne plus le quitter.

Et soudain le corps du Shinigami commença à se dissoudre dans ses bras. Il rejoignait la _Soul Society_ ! Non ! Ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire ça, ils ne pouvaient pas le lui prendre ! Il tenta de faire en sorte que les particules restent assemblées. Mais rien n'y faisait. Il se trouva tout à coup avec plus rien dans les bras. Ses genoux au sol, recroquevillé, il frappa le sol de ses poings fermés. Il n'aurait pas dû partir.

— Tsukichima, on est là. Il faut aller de l'avant. Allez viens.

Ses yeux mornes se posèrent sur la main que Jackie lui tendait. Il regarda les autres _fullbringers_ derrière elle. Ils étaient devenus des humains normaux. Ils étaient désormais sans pouvoir. Comme cela avait été leur rêve.

Le visage de Kugo se grava dans sa tête et celui-ci lui sourit. Il semblait lui demander de prendre la main qu'elle lui tendait. D'aller de l'avant. Alors il se leva, et la tête basse, se saisit de l'amitié qu'ils lui offraient.

Ils allaient continuer d'avancer. Ils tenteraient de se reconstruire.

* * *

 **Voili voilou un petit OS qui sort de ma tête pour pouvoir me reconcentrer sur mes études ;) Eh oui la rentrée n'est dans pas longtemps ! En attendant, bonnes vacances et bonnes fêtes ! Pleins de bonnes choses pour cette année 2017 qui arrive !**

 **J'espère que cet écrit vous a plu, si jamais n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! 0:D**

 **Beuzouilll~~~~~es**


End file.
